


Великолепная афера

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fix-It, Gen, Guthrie women make everything better, Humor, alternative season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Даже у Марион Гатри есть свои слабости.





	Великолепная афера

**Author's Note:**

> AU к большей части четвертого сезона.  
> Бета rose_rose. Написано на Фандомную Битву 2017 для команды Black Sails.

Пленный Рэкхем мрачно зыркнул на Элинор — ему явно очень хотелось высказать все, что он о ней думает, но мешало присутствие полудюжины наемников Макс и остатки гордости. С тех пор, как Роджерс притащил их с Тичем в Нассау в цепях вчера поздно ночью, Джек вообще не проронил ни слова. Его и Энн Бонни забрали из форта и отвели к Макс, но оставлять без присмотра не спешили.

— Может, хоть кандалы снимешь? — поинтересовался Джек у Макс.

— Перебьешься, — отрезала та, подкладывая ему еды в тарелку.

Энн взирала на это с видом «Я что, последний оставшийся мужик в команде?» Предложенный бывшей любовницей обед она ковыряла с таким видом, будто ожидала обнаружить там выводок тараканов по меньшей мере.  
Элинор нахмурилась. У них с Рэкхемом были друг к другу счеты, но причинять вреда ему и Энн Бонни нельзя. Уж очень трепетно Макс относилась к своей рыжеволосой подружке. 

— Ты по-прежнему считаешь, что предложение бабушки — хорошая идея? 

— Конечно, — энергично закивала Макс. — Это же постоянный источник дохода. Те расчеты, что твоя бабка прислала, выглядят очень убедительно. Процент, она, конечно, просит слишком большой, но с учетом ситуации можно пойти на уступки. — От воодушевления Макс аж раскраснелась — вероятно, предвкушала, как Вудс наконец-то вернет ей накопившиеся за ним долги. 

— А если Тич сбежит? — «Макс легко говорить, не её голову Тич жаждет заполучить».

— Не сбежит. Думаешь, они там в Филадельфии такие идиоты — упускать выгоду? Если Тич объявится в другом месте, об этом сразу узнают.

Элинор вздохнула. Осторожность боролась в ней с желанием решить, наконец, все финансовые проблемы. Бабушка Марион в письмах клялась, что от неё еще никто не сбегал, даже муж, но общение с Флинтом кого хочешь научит не доверять обещаниям. Еще бабушка Марион обещала хорошо с Тичем обращаться, сытно кормить и позволять мыться как минимум раз в неделю, но вот уж это заботило Элинор меньше всего. Она бы предпочла видеть Тича мертвым, но им с Вудсом так нужны деньги... Бабушка отказалась давать в долг, пока на островах бесчинствуют мятежники Флинта, но предложила другой вариант, на первый взгляд, совершенно безумный. Кто же знал, что Тич сам даст повод его осуществить? И что только такого бабушке нарассказывали про Черную Бороду, что она так хотела заполучить пленником именно его? Флинт для устрашения торговцев Филадельфии подошел бы ничуть не меньше.

* * *

Тича втолкнули в какую-то комнату — он едва не споткнулся о порог, — и за ним с тяжелым звуком захлопнулась дверь. Понять, где он находится, не позволял мешок на голове. Ясно было одно — далеко от Багам. Холод на улице стоял адский. Он уже успел отвыкнуть от такой погоды, а ведь родился не на островах, а в далекой Англии.

— Мэм... — один из охранников, сопровождавших его, обратился к кому-то с крайней степенью почтительности.

— Отлично, Мерфи, — раздался женский голос. — Сними мешок. Пора познакомиться поближе с отважным капитаном Тичем.

Несмотря на отчаянно невыигрышную ситуацию, Тич поневоле был польщен. Надо же, даже в таком далеком от островов месте о нем слышали. Может, и станут вспоминать после смерти, раз уж наследником его Бог обделил.  
Мешок с головы стянули. Сразу стало легче дышать. Он окинул взглядом комнату: голые стены, грубый деревянный стол посередине, никаких окон. То ли склад, то ли импровизированная тюрьма. На столе был сервирован обед — явно свежеприготовленный, судя по запаху. Но примечательней всего была немолодая, хорошо одетая дама, сидевшая за столом и взиравшая на него с видом кошки, поймавшей жирную мышь. Кого-то она Тичу неприятно напоминала, но он не мог понять кого.

— Как приятно познакомиться, наконец, — пожилая леди заулыбалась, и улыбка её была примерно такой же теплой, как январский мороз. Она жестом указала на накрытый стол. — Давайте отпразднуем начало нашего делового сотрудничества, если это можно так назвать.

— Сотрудничества? — Тич решил, что ослышался.

— В некотором роде, конечно, — в выражении лица пожилой леди появилось что-то отчетливо акулье. — Знаете, капитан Тич, у нас в Филадельфии семь крупных предприятий по грузоперевозке. И одно из них принадлежит семье Гатри.

«Ах, вот я где», — следовало догадаться. Сучка Гатри твердила что-то про свою бабушку, но Тич так давно не был в Нассау — уже и запамятовал, где жила её родня.  
Он решил не удостаивать миссис Гатри ответом.

— Через десять лет здесь будет цивилизация, — оживленно рассказывала дама. — Обороты торговли растут, а пираты с восточного берега такие ленивые... Ими уже трудно кого-то впечатлить. Моя внучка Лидия подала мне отличную идею.

Тич с недоумением воззрился на неё. Грузоперевозки, какая-то внучка — во что он вляпался? Он-то рассчитывал на смерть в бою — раз уж ему все равно осталось недолго — но, коли эта леди не уймется, рискует помереть со скуки.

— Нам нужна знаменитость, подумала я, — продолжала миссис Гатри. — Трудно кого-то заманить нашими условиями — холодно, знаете ли, а охрана у здешних грузовых судов ого-го, это вам не Багамы. Но прелесть ведь в том, что это необязательно должна быть правда, — она подмигнула Тичу. Этот разговор становился раздражающим. — Или не совсем правда. Достаточно пустить слух, что на восточном берегу напротив острова Спрингет обосновался сам капитан Тич, — цены на грузоперевозки взлетят до небес. И все будут в выигрыше. Почти все.

— И с чего вы взяли, что я буду в этом участвовать? — Тич уже догадывался, каким будет ответ.

— Ну, вас-то, собственно, никто не и не спрашивает.

* * *

— Это правда? У нас в плену сам капитан Тич? Наконец-то! Ах, это так здорово, так здорово, — Лидия Гатри радостно приплясывала рядом с бабушкой. Марион Гатри с нежностью посмотрела на внучку. Лидия была её любимицей, и отказывать ей она совершенно не умела. 

— Я хочу его увидеть, — потребовала Лидия.

— Завтра, дорогая. Капитану Тичу нужно отдохнуть от долгой дороги.

— Но завтра я точно его увижу, ты обещаешь, да? Как жаль, что я уже не смогу поговорить с капитаном Вейном, — опечалилась Лидия. — Но капитан Тич, наверное, многое может о нем рассказать. Я слышала, они были друзьями. Сам грозный капитан Тич, ах, бабуля, ты подумай только!

— Конечно, милая, вы скоро увидитесь, — пообещала Марион. Для аферы со слухами о Тиче, обосновавшемся на восточном берегу Делавэра, грозный пират не обязательно нужен был живым, но чего не сделаешь ради любимой внучки.


End file.
